Question: $\begin{cases} f(1)=-16 \\\\ f(n)=f(n-1) \cdot \left(-\dfrac{1}{2}\right) \end{cases}$ $f(3)=$
Answer: ${f(2)}={f(1)}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{1}{2}\right)={-16} \cdot \left(-\dfrac{1}{2}\right)={8}$ ${f(3)}={f(2)} \cdot \left(-\dfrac{1}{2}\right)={8} \cdot \left(-\dfrac{1}{2}\right)={-4}$ $f(3)=-4$